Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2/Concepts
List of upcoming and scrapped content for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Laser Goat The Laser Goat is an unfinished character that is only obtainable through hacking. It is on both the plants and the zombies' side. It has green armor if it's on the plants' side, and dark purple armor if it's on the zombies' side. It can jump high and even has a double jump like the Imp. You can actually see this character in-game currently, but only when someone hacks it in. Lop0l0v3r (a player who is famously known for hacking Garden Warfare), is the only one known to have hacked it in. Therefore, it is extremely rare to see. Its primary weapon currently has an unfinished name, reading "ID_CUS_H_WEAPON_LASERGOAT_PRIMARY" when vanquished by it. Its icon, sounds, and projectiles are the same as Hover Goat-3000's. Abilities *Damage Buff Booster Beam *Healing gearshifter - An ability that heals teammates and Laser Goat. It uses the Heal Beam of Science as a placeholder icon and data from the Mega Heal Bomb for the ability in gameplay. *Impulse Grenade - An ability that tosses a grenade that explodes and deals 10 damage. It uses both item and icon from the Gravity Grenade. Gallery Laser Goat 1.PNG|On the zombies' team from the front Laser Goat 2.PNG|On the zombies' team from the left side Laser Goat.png|Another image of the goat on the zombies team Plant side Goat.jpg|Laser Goat on the plant side lasergoatgreen.png|Plant Lasergoat in the Portal lasergoatpurple.png|Zombie Lasergoat in the Portal Goat test.png|Laser Goat Upcoming abilities Unknown spike ability it is confirmed to be a scrapped ability for the cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Matrix Tallnut It is an alternative ability to the Tallnut Battlement, the only proof of its existence is the icon. Unknown sprint ability for Torchwood An ability for the Torchwood that acts similarly to the All-Star's Sprint Tackle ability, Torchwood will rush forward and smash his hand on the floor, Damaging all zombies within the radius. Could possibly be released in later Updates. Unknown alternate Cannon Rodeo ability It seems to be an alternate icon to exit the Cannon Rodeo. Unknown alternate Big Bolt Blaster An unknown alternate ability to the Big Bolt Blaster that uses the big bolt blasters icon as a placeholder. Bling Potato Nugget Mines Bling version of Potato Nugget Mines. They have a unique model and effects but has no icon. Unknown alternate EMPeach ability Unused alternative EMPeach. It doesn't stun, but it deals 40 contact damage. Bling Heal Station Bling version of the Zombie Heal Station. It has an unique model and effects but has no icon. Gallery Spike Icon.PNG|Icon for unknown spike ability Matrix Tallnut.PNG|Matrix Tallnut's icon (one of the only remnants of the ability) Torch Run.PNG|Icon for Torchwood's Sprint Smash (Possible Upcoming Ability) Alternate Cannon.PNG|Icon for alternate Cannon Rodeo blingheal.png|Bling Heal Station Legendary items Many Legendary hats have been found: Tesla Tube for the Scientist, and more. Most of these hats have been found and shown by a YouTuber called GermanShu. Check his channel for more information. Imitater Imitater is an unused Boss Hunt boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It has the ability to transform into various zombie bosse. YpCZ82H.png|Image of the Imitater boss in the code 2018-08-07_3.png|Imitater Disco Zombie 2018-08-07_12.png|Imitater Gargantuar 2.jpg|Imitater Baron von Bats Imitator Zen Sensei.png|Imitator Zen Sensei Trivia *Unlike other games, the characters it transforms into keep the Imitater's color scheme, face paint and beret. Scrapped Bosses Beet Boxer - Unkown what they would have done, as the only thing related to them is an icon. Orange Juice Robot - Only has an icon. Señor Chili - Unused Variation of the Super Bean, kind of like Giga Gargantuar. It's attacks have red effects instead of blue effects. Crab Machine - Only has an icon. Would have been a variant for Cats vs. Dinos. Wolf And Pup - It would have had 500 health and had 3 abilities: *Emergency Eject: Instantly ejects and explodes the mech. *Smokey Motors: it would summon an airstrike the rains down 5 gas cloud grenades. *Gravity Missile: it would launch 5 gravity grenades upon its target(s). thing3.png|Super Chili Bean in-game Screenshot 20181012-213648.png|Wolf And Pup Wolf And Pup - icon.jpg|Wolf And Pup - icon Category:Upcoming features Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Rux